User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 11
You can read the other chapters here Chapter 11: Sekai no Hate (World's "End") NOTE: "Sekai no" means "World's" and "Hate" (pronounced hah-teh) literally means "end" as in "end of the road". As for why I made the title Japanese,... well, read. '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _'Edit _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED_ _ USERNAME: SYSOP2_ _ Accessing Data: Utopiae Weapon_ 'January 20th, 2012' 'Ultima Research Center of Japana, 2:00 PM' A mysterious cloaked man along with 2 little twin magicians, a male and a female, enter the building. Lab Assistant: Welcome, sir! What is it that you need? ???: Can I meet the director? I have a special request... Lab Assistant: Please wait a moment, sir! Let me call her... *calls the director* Oh, ok... Sir, Hate-sama has permitted you to meet her. Please come this way, sir! The lab assistant then instructs the mysterious man and his twins to the central lab, which is also the Research Center's director room. As he opens the door, a young scientist girl greets him. Hate: Eh? W...welcome to the Ultima Research Center of Japana, sir! How may I help you? *smiles* ???: Can I meet the director? Hate: I am her... I'm Kagakune Hate, Director of the Ultima Research Center. Nice to meet you! *shakes hand* ???: Heh... it's true this country is dominated by young woman eh... Hate: So... How can I help you? ???: I need you to make this thing for me... I've got the basic design here from one of my acquaintances. I need you to complete it and then build it, ok? Here! *puts design on table* Hate: Ok... let me see... *terrified* NO... NO WAY!!! This... this is... you...you're... ???: Yes,... I want to dominate the world, so what? Now go build the Utopiae Weapon! Hate: *slams* GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER, EVER MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!! ???: Hm? But you are the only one who can do it... Hate: URUSAI! SECURI... Hmmm.... Suddenly, the client holds Hate from the back and uses his hand to cover her mouth and his other hand to lock her. Hate: HMMM.... HMMM.... *horrified* Hate tries to escape, but to no avail, since she's physically very weak. ???: Hmph! I've held many hostages, but you must be the weakest one so far! Go exercise some day, don't just stay in your lab all the time! Look at you! You're so weak and soft I'm not even trying! Hate: HMMmmm... hmm... ???: Don't worry, babe! When I become the king of the world, I'll make you the queen! You can satisfy me anytime... hahaha.... Hate: hmm... *weakens because of suffocation* ???: Huh? You mean you don't like that? Urgh... what a bother! Too bad I can't harm you because you're the final missing link in my plan right now! Fine, then let's do this! *releases Hate* Hate: *collapses* huff... puff... I'll... never do it...huff... ???: Oh? Well then... you two! Mysterious Twins (speak at the same time): Don'T RejEct! MaKe tHe GuN! FoLlow tHe ScriPt! LeT's Go! Hate: Noooo.... noooo.... *grabs head* As the weird thing continues, one can see spirals appearing inside the mysterious twins' eyes... Mysterious Twins: ObeY tHe MaSter! BuIld iT! FolLow EveRy wOrD! nO mIstAke! Hate suddenly feels a deep pain inside her head, as if her mind is being controlled. Hate: Aaaaaaahhh... AAAAAAAAHHH!!! ST... STTOOOOOOPP!! YAMETEEEE~! Mysterious Twins: EveRy WorD! evEry SteP! YoU... Suddenly, 3 shurikens are thrown across the room, each of them hit a member of the client's squad, which means the mysterious twins and himself, respectively... ???: Guh... Yoru: HATE! ARE YOU OKAY? Hate: *gasp* huff... puff... Yoru-san... a...ariga...tou... *collapses* Yoru: HATE! *looks at Hate's desk* This... this is... ???: I sent her that. Yoru: You... you MONSTER! SECURITY! As he's being dragged away by the Research Center's security, he said one last line: ???: Hmph... even if this girl doesn't do it, it'll be completed some time... so don't try so hard! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'Date ???, Year ???' 'Location ???, Time ???' I'm standing here... In this rotten world... Everything around me... Is just a pathetic wasteland filled with ruins... The only functional thing I can see... Is the demonic tower right in front of me... On top of it is a vile crystal bloon... The tower is surrounded with crystals... terrifying white crystals that emits a bright light of death... Is this... "Utopia"... I don't want this scenario... This is not utopia... I want the world as it was before... How is that world...? Mama told me it's an elegant world with many peaceful and refreshing things... Papa told me though that world might be tough sometimes, it's very lively and it's a very "interesting" place to be.... I want a place that's "interesting"... So... I wish... if only history can be reverted... If only history can be reverted... If only history can be reverted... Suddenly I feel a very strong burst of energy inside me, and a bright light appeared... along with it a runic clock symbol... 'December 10th, 2012' 'Pentacon, 9:00 AM' Peta: So... you guys are leaving? Douglas: Yup. We have to meat Yoru asap. Will you go with us? Peta: No... I must stay here to take care of the Pentacon. However, if you ever see any Remocon in your way, feel free to call me for help! I will go there asap. Douglas: Well, thanks for the offer! Bye! Peta: Mata mite ne (see ya again, I usually use this in chat)! Miyu: Uhm... the way to Yoru-san's dojo is... uhm... Sean: Not again?! Peta: Here!' '*pinpoint location on Miyu's GPS* Miyu: Arigatou! Sean: *phew*... 'Kageto (Shadow City), 11:00 AM' Douglas: ... Random Citizen: '''... '''Sean: ... :3 Random Citizen: ... Douglas: Uh... hello? Random Citizen: ... Douglas: Why are you wearing a mask like this? Random Citizen: ... *disappears* Douglas: Ugh... this is the 39th guy that has done that! Just what's wrong with this city?! Miyu: Uh... uhm... let's ignore them and go straight to the dojo then... 'Kageto Ninja Dojo, 12:00 PM' Miyu: Jiiiii~... Byzantine: Jiiiiii~... Douglas: Hey, the door is not locked, let's go inside! The group then go inside the dojo just to find a completely empty room... Douglas: Uh.... hello? Bill: Anyone here? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHDbjpxmJqA.... Douglas: Ugh... no one's here! That's it, let's go! We'll come back another time... GAAAAAAAHH!!! Just when Douglas turns around, he finds Yoru standing right there in front of him. Yoru: Greetings! Long time no see! What do you need? Douglas: Seriously, Yoru! You need to stop doing that stuff! Geez! Why can't you ninjas act normally for once even when you don't have to do any shadowy work? Yoru: Sorry then... Douglas: So... anyway, we would like to ask you why are the bloons attacking yet again, this time even with Deshion forces?! I thought we settled them with the defeat of the Z.O.M.G. 10 years ago... Yoru: Sorry,... "settled them with the defeat of the Z.O.M.G."? Douglas: What... do you mean? Yoru: I've heard that you've fought against the S.U.P.E.R.B. and the A.Y.A.K.O., right? Douglas: ...Yeah... oh... Yoru: So... tell me what do you think about them, compared to the "flagship" Z.O.M.G.? Douglas: ...The Z.O.M.G... is nothing compared to them. Yoru: You've just realized it now, right? That the Z.O.M.G. is nothing but a pawn now. Douglas: Then... just what's going on, to be exact? Yoru: It's an experiment. Douglas: What? Yoru: You remember that thing U.N.Owen saw 10 years ago? Douglas: Ah, that... so? Yoru: The Bloons Empire has never intended to use the Z.O.M.G. to defeat us and take over Appire. No,... actually, Apopalypse Bloon, the current Bloon General, since he took over the Bloons Army at the start of the 5th War, he has always intended to build a superweapon that would have the power to take over THE WORLD! He decided to temporarily attack us with his lesser weapons to create a distraction as well as a protection for him until he finishes the superweapon and thinks it's "ready", and then he'll use it when nothing can stop it! Douglas: No... no way! Then... the Z.O.M.G. is... Yoru: Yes... the Z.O.M.G. was merely a failed prototype that he later sent to the battlefield as a distraction... like a dump... Douglas: Then, the thing U.N.Owen saw was... Yoru: The real prototype, yes. Albeit unfinished, but still... Douglas: But... why attack us again now? And why allying with Deshion? Yoru: Well,... at the start of this year, a newer design of the weapon was sent to Hate for her to complete it. Of course she refused it, but the client said it will be completed nonetheless. I think it's about finished now, so they're preparing an all-out war... As for allying with Deshion, that you'll have to ask Aturya-tennou-sama herself. Douglas: Ah, so that's it... thank you very much! By the way... Hate? Yoru: Oh... she's our top scientist! Wanna meet her? In fact I think you guys should meet her right now! She's at the Japana Ultima Research Center. Douglas: Great... so let's go! Oh.. and one last thing... Yoru: Hm? Douglas: Why did you move to Appire? Yoru: ...save that for later. Douglas: ...ok... 'Ultima Research Center of Japana, 3:00 PM' Sean: So this is it, huh? Bill: Wow... such a beautiful and large lab! Yoru: Let's go inside and meet my girlf I-I mean the scientist! Lab Assistant: Ah! Welcome, guests! What is it that you need? Oh, is it Yoru-san? Don't worry, she's here. Yoru: Thanks. Douglas: (How many times have you meet her already? O_O) 'Ultima Research Center of Japana, Director's Room, 3:05 PM' Sean: Wait, let me change my clothes! It isn't good to look sloppy in front of serious people at last! *go to a bathroom and change clothes to suit and tie* Douglas: Eh... Sean, that doesn't suit you at all... it looks weird... o_o Yoru: Hate-chan! I'm here! Hate: Ah! Wa...wait a bit... *opens door* ohayou gozaimasu, Yoru-san! And... who are you? Sean: (Whoa, she's way cuter than I expected!) Oh, we're the Appians sent here to find out why the bloons are attacking us again. But first of all, why are you hugging a stuffed rabbit while welcoming guests? >_> (Ugh, she doesn't look serious and professional as should be at all, why did I bother changing clothes?!) Hate: Huh? Oh... this is Sagi-san, isn't she cute? Sagi-san, say welcome to our new guest! *pushes her stuffed rabbit closer to Sean* Sean: Eehh... No, thanks! Miyu: Hey, Sagi-san's so cute! May I hug her for a while? Hate: Sure! Just don't hurt her, ok? Miyu and Hate then plays with the stuffed rabbit Sagi. Sean: =_=" Ehem... we're here to ask you some things... Hate: Oh! Please wait a bit for me to change my clothes then, it isn't goob to look so sloppy in front of serious people... I thought only Yoru came. Sean: (Kidding me? =_=") Yoru: Oh, don't worry, your clothes are good enough... Hate: No, this suit is just my casual one... it doesn't suit at all with that guy in the suit right there... umm... besides, I've a surprise for you... Sean: (That guy in the suit? Who? Me? Seriously?! =_=") 10 minutes later... Hate: *opens door* Ok, now come in! *shows up in gorgeous lab suit like this* Yoru: WHOA! *nosebleeds but his mask hid it* Hate, when did you buy this? It's so cute! Hate: Oh.. uhm... I bought it yesterday evening. Miyu: Where did you buy this? I want to buy some new, cute clothes too... my wardrobe doesn't have any tidy yet beautiful clothes... all complicated dresses... Hate: Uhm... sorry... this one is a special handmade offer from the royal taylor, but I know a great mall with lots of good dresses! Hate and Miyu then chat about girls' clothes. Sean: HEY! =_=" Ugh... let's go see her room first then... Bill: Well... Douglas: Her room... Bill: It's really nice for a lab and all... Sean: ...but why is there a big make-up table right there in a lab room? -_-" Douglas: And then there're star decals everywhere... Sean: I should've believed that there're no straight, really serious people in Japana... Anyway, let's get to work... Hey! Ms. Hate! Miyu: Hmm... this dress would be good, but it's a bit too expensive... Hate: Don't worry, they should have a small discount for that kind of dress soon... Sean: HEY! Hate: *gulp* Ah! Yes? Oh... So... what do you want to talk about? Sean: I want to talk about the Bloons' superweapon. Do you have anything to say about it? Hate: Eh? Yoru: Hate-chan... he means... the Utopiae Weapon... Hate: *gulp* Can... can you please not talk about that... Sean: WE URGENTLY NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT!!! Hate: E...eeeeeekkk.... *hides behind Yoru* Yoru-san... please... Yoru: Don't worry, Hate-chan! Go on! You just need to tell them what it is. Don't be too scared. Hate: *gulp* O...okay... *sigh* Here it is... Hate then shows the Monkey Team the design of the Utopiae Weapon the mysterious client gave her. Sean: Hmmm? Hate: I think it's a stealth bomber of sorts... that can shoot nuclear missiles, that's it. It's a crazy design, but since I've refused to do it, I never laid a second thought on it... Douglas: Wait... this thing... Douglas then bring the sketch of the mysterious semi-blimp U.N.Owen saw out. Douglas: It's... an upgrade of this... Hate: ...Yes, so it seems... Douglas: Ok, thank you very much for your co-operation, Ms. Hate! We should head for the palace right now, Aturya is waiting. Hate: ...Uhm... one last thing... Douglas: Yes? Hate: *gulp* Will you try out some of my weapons? I think they may suit some of you, you know... Douglas: Ok, sure! We'd be more than glad to! Hate: What's your name? Douglas: Eh... I'm Douglas. Hate: Douglas, please try this juggernaut! It's the top in portable siege weapons technology, you know! UPGRADED TO 4/0 Sean: (What the?! O_O) Douglas: Wow, thanks a lot, Ms. Hate! *hugs Hate* Eh... sorry... *releases Hate* *blushes awkwardly* Hate: Hey, what about you? What's your name? *smiles* Bill: Me? I'm Bill. Hate: Bill, you can get this bionic arm. It has a chargable hyper-battery too, so you can sometimes shoot very, very fast. It's more like a glove really, so you don't have to cut off your arm, don't worry... I've just completed it recently, but no one here is suitable for it... I think you may be, perhaps? *smiles* UPGRADED TO 0/4 Sean: (Why are they upgraded to such ridiculous levels so quickly?! O_O) Bill: Wow, thanks a lot, Ms. Hate! *same thing happens* Hate: Oh, and you, what's your name? Sean: (AGAIN?!) Kido: Kido. Hate: Kido-san, can you try these daggers? They're heavily modified by chemical means, so you can use them to "poison" bloons deeply, like a snake's venom! UPGRADED TO 4/0 Sean: (Why, why? I thought only I can be the one with the highest upgrades...oh...) *collapses* *wakes up instantly* Kido: Arigatou. Douglas: Well, thank you very much for all the gifts! We must go to the palace now! See ya again! Oh... and one last thing, what's your class? Hate: Huh? Oh, I'm classified as a Tesla Gunner! But I rarely do any tesla-gunning, really,... most of the time I just stay in my lab and research new things. It's more fun! Douglas: Ok. Bye! Hate: Mata ne!' '*smiles* '--CHAPTER 11 END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Kagakune Hate the Tesla Gunner (Age: 19): The genius scientist of Japana, and the director of the Ultima Research Center, Japana's biggest lab! She can make many wonderful stuffs, so much that perhaps only Eldric himself can surpass her at science! Though classified as a Tesla Gunner, she rarely battles, but instead always stay in her lab to research new things. Also very girly and seems to be in a relationsh *signal lost* Yamino Yoru the Ninja Monkey (Age: 25) (Updated): Seems to fancy, and be very protective of, *signal lost* --COMMENTARY-- Douglas: Ugh... why is the signal so bad today?! Bill: Well, maybe someone's trying to jam the waves? Douglas: But why? Bill: How can I know? Sean: Oh, and you've added the family names and ages of the characters in this episode, and it's a really good thing! I sure hope you'll keep this on in the future! Douglas: Well of course we'll keep it for the later episodes, it's a new feature! We may even update the old profiles... if Meta is hard-working enough... Sean: Oh well... Meanwhile... Yoru: huff puff... Aha... ahahaha... A pair of tongs can be seen in Yoru's hands, and he's standing near the Profiles Unlocked Station's control board... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics